Videospiele (oneshot)
by Delmelia1991
Summary: (ACHTUNG KEINE TP-STORY!)/(ATTENTION NO TP-STORY!) Dies ist ein Projekt, dass ich auf Wunsch von zwei Freunden gestartet habe, die nicht gedacht hätten, dass "so etwas" dabei rauskommen würde...


**Videospiele**

„Okay, meine Eltern und meine Brüder sind weg und kommen erst heute spät Abend wieder. Mal sehen. Hab' ich jetzt alles? Chips, ein bisschen Schokolade, Cola, Sprite und ein paar Becks. Super, alles da."

Chris sah auf die Uhr.

„Jonah kommt bestimmt jeden Moment, dann kann ich ja Fernseher und Xbox schon mal anmachen."

Also nahm der zierliche Junge die Fernbedienung in die Hand, schaltete den Flachbildfernseher im Wohnzimmer ein und gleich danach die Xbox. Gerade hatte er die Fernbedienung des Fernsehers wieder zurück auf den Tisch gelegt, da klingelte es auch schon an der Tür. Chris verließ das Wohnzimmer und ging zur Haustür. Nachdem er sie geöffnet hatte und der erwartete Besucher vor der Tür stand, ließ er eben diesen herein und beide machten sich auf ins Wohnzimmer.

Dort legte Jonah die mitgebrachten Xboxspiele auf den Tisch und stellte seinen Rucksack neben den Tisch.

„Willst du was trinken?", fragte Chris den braunhaarigen, etwas größeren 17-jährigen.

„Ja gerne. Cola wär gut", entgegnete er.

„Okay. Ich hol nur noch kurz zwei Gläser. Bin gleich wieder da."

„Ja."

Und so verließ Chris den Raum in Richtung Küche. Jonah setzte sich auf die Couch und sah sich um. Er was schon oft hier gewesen, meistens um mit Chris abzuhängen, Xbox zu zocken oder einen Film anzusehen.  
Chris kam wieder ins Wohnzimmer herein und stellte die mitgebrachten Gläser auf den Tisch. Dann nahm er die Colaflasche und füllte ihre Gläser, ehe er sich neben Jonah auf die Couch setze.

„Sollen wir erst mal das Spiel vom letzten Mal zu Ende spielen?", machte Jonah den Vorschlag.

„Klar. Wir müssen ja noch diesen blöden Obermacker killen", entgegnete Chris grinsend.

Daher zappte er mit dem Joystick über die Auswahl der Speicherkarte, bis er das Cover des Spiels erreicht hatte und wählte es an.  
Schon begann das Spiel. Die Finger der beiden Jugendlichen flogen geradezu über die Joysticks und Tasten der Gamepads und es dauerte nicht lange, ehe sie den Endgegner nach einiger Zeit besiegt und das Spiel als Sieger abgeschlossen hatten.

„Das Ding war ja wohl mal richtig heftig!", meinte Jonah mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Das kann man wohl sagen", bestätigte Chris und griff nach seinem Glas.

Er nahm einen Schluck und stellte es wieder zurück auf den Tisch. Dann sah er Jonah wieder an und fragte: „Und was sollen wir jetzt spielen?"

Jonah griff nach seinen Spielen und sah sie so durch, dass Chris mitgucken konnte. Darunter fiel dem Jüngeren ein Spiel besonders auf.

„Wieso hast du denn Assassin's Creed mitgebracht?", wollte er wissen.

„Keine Ahnung", erwiderte Jonah, „Ich habe einfach alle Spiele mitgenommen, die auf dem Schrank lagen. Wahrscheinlich war meine Schwester wieder dran und hat was durcheinander gebracht."

Für einen Moment dachte Chris nach.

„Hmm… Warum nehmen wir nicht das?", fragte er schließlich.

„Huh? Aber das kann man doch nur alleine spielen."

„Macht doch nichts. Ich brauche eh 'ne kleine Pause. Außerdem macht es ganz schön viel Spaß zuzugucken, wenn jemand das Spiel schon so gut kann. Das ist doch das, welches du schon durch hast?"

„Nein, das war Brotherhood. Das hier ist Revelations. Das habe ich noch gar nicht gespielt."

„Na ja macht ja nichts. Dann fängst du es halt jetzt an."

„Meinst du?"

„Klar, warum nicht? Pack die CD schon mal rein. Ich geh nur mal kurz aufs Klo. Bin gleich wieder da!", rief Chris und war bereits auf dem Flur verschwunden.

Also stand Jonah auf, tauschte die CDs auf und setzte sich dann zurück. Als Chris wieder kam fragte er sofort: „Warum sitzt du denn auf dem Boden?"

„War dichter dran."

Bei dieser Bemerkung mussten beide amüsiert grinsen und so ließ Chris sich hinter Jonah aufs Sofa fallen und griff nach der Schüssel mit den Chips. Währenddessen startete der Ältere das Spiel und schon wenig später ging es los.

„Oh verdammt", fluchte er kurz darauf, „ich hab das echt zu lange schon nicht mehr gespielt!"

„Ach, wie kommst du denn darauf?", fragte der Jüngere frech grinsend, „Weil du beim Klettern permanent daneben springst oder weil du schon zwei Mal abgestochen wurdest?"

„Pass bloß auf, was du sagst!", entgegnete Jonah und boxte Chris spielerisch in den Bauch.

Dieser krümmte sich, doch mehr vor Lachen als vor Schmerz. Auch Jonah musste lachen.

Schließlich stand er mit seinem Gamecharakter vor einem hohen Gebäude und seine Aufgabe war, dort mit einem Zeitlimit die Fassade hochzuklettern um oben angekommen ein Attentat zu begehen. Doch bereits beim ersten Versuch scheiterte Jonah völlig, als sein Charakter bei einem Sprung daneben griff und in die Tiefe stürzte.

„Oh verdammt!", rief Jonah wütend.

„Oh man du Loser", witzelte Chris und fing sich dafür prompt einen weiteren spielerischen Hieb in den Bauch ein.

So zog sich die Zeit dahin bis eine neue Sequenz auf Zeitdruck kam. Und diesmal versagte Jonah völlig. Immer wieder sprang er daneben und stürzte ab. Chris konnte sich vor Lachen kaum noch halten und kugelte sich auf der Couch herum. Und schließlich reichte es Jonah. In Windeseile legte er den Controller aus der Hand und drehte sich zu dem Jüngeren um.

„So, du findest das also lustig ja?!", rief er, ebenfalls mit einem erkennbaren Lachen in der Stimme.

Er fing an Chris durch zu kitzeln sodass dieser noch mehr lachen musste. Er winselte schon beinahe, dass Jonah aufhören sollte und wandte sich immer wieder hin und her.  
So kam es schließlich wie es kommen musste und er rollte vor lauter Lachen vom Sofa – und direkt auf Jonah drauf.

„Wuah!"

„Au!"

Es brauchte einen kleinen Moment bis die beiden vollständig registriert hatten was passiert war.  
Jonah blinzelte und fand sich selbst auf dem Rücken liegend vor der Couch und Chris lag auf ihm drauf. Außerdem hatte Chris im Fallen zu allem Überfluss die Schüssel mit den Chips vom Tisch runtergerissen und die waren nun alle sowohl auf ihnen beiden als auch quer über den Boden verteilt. Beide sahen sich an und plötzlich mussten sie beide lauthals loslachen.  
Nachdem sie sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatten, richteten sie sich auf und saßen weiter voreinander auf dem Boden. Plötzlich griff Jonah nach vorne in Richtung Chris' Gesicht. Dieser zuckte plötzlich erschrocken zurück und ein leichter Rotschimmer legte sich auf seine Wangen.

Verdattert sah Jonah sein Gegenüber an.

„Was hast du denn jetzt? Ich wollte dir nur den großen Chipskrümel da aus dem Haar nehmen. Was ist denn los?"

Jonah war sichtlich verwirrt.

„Ähm na ja ich… keine Ahnung… hatte mich wohl einfach erschrocken…"

Chris war diese ganze Situation sehr unangenehm. Das Problem dabei war nur, dass er sich gar nicht so sicher war warum überhaupt.  
Jonah hingegen stand nicht so sehr auf dem Schlauch; ihm war der leichte Rotschimmer auf Chris' s Wangen nicht entgangen.

„Warte mal… jetzt sag bloß…du hast Angst davor, dass ich dich berühren wollte…"

Chris sah auf. In seinem Blick lag etwas, dass Jonah vermuten ließ, dass er Recht hatte.

„Also doch…"

Chris war verwirrt.

„Also was?!", fragte er hastig und mit einem leichten Anflug von Panik in der Stimme.

„Du bist in mich verknallt", entgegnete der Ältere trocken.

„WAS?!", rief Chris daraufhin entsetzt aus, „Wie-Wie kommst du denn darauf?!"

„Jetzt komm mal wieder runter."

Doch Chris war überhaupt nicht nach Runterkommen zumute. Nicht jetzt, wo er das Gefühl hatte, die Bewahrung seines größten Geheimnisses stehe auf dem Spiel.

„Ach Quatsch! Ich weiß gar nicht, wovon du sprichst! Na los, lass uns weiter spielen!"

Doch Jonah stand der Sinn jetzt gar nicht Spielen.

„Aber irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass du genau weißt, wovon ich spreche. Gib es doch einfach zu. Du bist in mich verknallt, oder?", hakte Jonah nach.

Zunächst sagte Chris nichts, doch in seinem Inneren spürte er sich plötzlich wie ein Vulkan, der jeden Moment ausbrechen würde.

„Na los, sag schon!", provozierte ihn der Ältere.

Und das brachte das Fass zum Überlaufen.

„Nein!", schrie Chris plötzlich, sprang auf und rannte hoch in sein Zimmer.

„Chris, warte doch!", rief er ihm hinterher.

„NEIN! Lass mich und geh nach Hause!"

Doch Jonah, der schon mit so was gerechnet hatte, war ebenfalls sofort auf den Beinen und folgte dem Jüngeren. Der hatte sein Zimmer inzwischen erreicht, dich Tür hinter sich zugeknallt und sich auf sein Bett geworfen. Er war verzweifelt. Wie konnte das nur passieren?! So lange konnte er das alles zurückhalten und verbergen und jetzt plötzlich, nur wegen dieser blöden Rangelei sollte alles aufgeflogen sein?!  
Chris war nach Heulen zumute, als er plötzlich eine Stimme hinter sich hörte.

„Wenn du dich das nächste Mal vor mir verstecken willst, solltest du vielleicht die Tür abschließen."

Chris war das alles mehr als nur peinlich und so vermied er es Jonah anzusehen, was dem Älteren nicht entging. Er seufzte und ging zum Bett des Jüngeren.

„Hör mal, es tut mir Leid. Ich wollte dich nicht so provozieren. Es ist nur…"

„Du hasst mich oder?", nuschelte Chris nun in sein Kissen.

Jonah überlegt e kurz.

„Nein", kam es schlichtweg zurück.

Das reichte schon aus um Chris erneut aus der Fassung zu bringen.

„Was?! Ich versteh nicht! Ich meine, wie kannst du mich denn nicht hassen?! Jetzt, wo du das weißt!", explodierte der Jüngere nun geradezu, „Ich meine das ist doch krank! Ein Junge der in einen anderen Jungen verliebt ist!"

„Na ja, gewöhnlich nennt man das nicht krank, sondern schwul", brachte Jonah trocken hervor.

Nun war es Chris, dem die Verwirrung ins Gesicht geschrieben stand.

„Stört dich das denn gar nicht?! Wie geht das?! Das kann doch nicht sein! Wieso bist du-?!"

Das war zu viel gewesen. Von dem Rumgezeter genervt, hatte Jonah kurzer Hand entschieden dem ein Ende zu machen und weil er sich nicht anders zu helfen wusste, packte er den Jüngeren einfach und – küsste ihn.  
Chris' s Augen waren weit aufgerissen und er starrte geschockt auf Jonah.

Der Kuss war kurz und wirkte recht überheblich; leicht unbeholfen.  
Nachdem sich Jonah dann wieder zurückgezogen hatte, blickte er direkt in das von Schock und Verwirrung geprägte Gesicht seines Gegenüber.

„W-Was… w-… wieso…?", versuchte er hervor zu bringen.

„Weil ich wollte, dass du damit aufhörst", antwortete Jonah.

Doch Chris verstand immer noch nicht, was da gerade mit ihm passiert war.

„Aber… ich verstehen nicht… ich dachte du…", begann Chris erneut, „Ich dachte du stehst auf Mädchen…?"

Jonah zuckte leicht nachdenklich die Schultern.

„Tu ich auch."

„Aber… warum hast du mich dann gerade geküsst?"

„Ich weiß nicht, irgendwie war das wie so ein… ‚Reflex'."

„Ach so… Na ja, wie sollst du das auch schön finden", murmelte Chris nun kaum hörbar.

Um ehrlich zu sein hatte er gehofft, dass der Ältere es nicht hört, doch dem war nicht so.

„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ich das nicht schön fand…"

Diese Aussage warf Chris nun vollends aus der Bahn.

„W-…was…? Meinst du…? Willst du damit sagen, dass du auch…?"

„Ich weiß nicht… Aber irgendwie… stört' s mich… nicht…"

Chris konnte nicht glauben, was er da hörte. Er war von diesen Worten sogar so überwältigt, dass er den Tränen nah war.

„I-Ich…"

Doch mehr konnte er nicht sagen, denn Jonah hatte erneut den Raum zwischen ihnen geschlossen und küsste Chris wieder.  
Dieser Kuss war nicht mehr so unbeholfen wie der vorige. Er war zärtlich und liebevoll und dauerte nicht nur wenige Sekunden. Chris, der noch nicht fassen konnte, was da gerade mit ihm passierte, beschloss sich diesem unerwarteten Geschehen hinzugeben und so legte er seine leicht zitternden Hände zaghaft auf die Brust des anderen. Und das schien nun auch in Jonah etwas auszulösen, was er nicht mehr unter Kontrolle zu haben schien.  
Sein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen und auch seine Hände änderten nun ihre Position. Er legte die Rechte vorsichtig auf Chris' s Hüfte und die Linke an seine Wange. In dieser Berührung steckte so viel Zärtlichkeit, dass Chris leicht zusammenzuckte. Etwas erschrocken wich er ein Stück zurück und blinzelte verwirrt.  
Jonah erwiderte den Blick, doch in seinem lag keine Verwirrung, sondern pures Vertrauen. Chris wusste noch immer nicht ganz, was er von dieser Entwicklung des Geschehens halten sollte. Doch Jonah nahm ihm diese Entscheidung schnell ab, als er den Jüngeren erneut an sich heranzog und ihn küsste.  
Doch dieser Kuss war wieder völlig anders als seine Vorgänger. In diesem lag auf einmal ein Riesenschwall von Leidenschaft. Chris, dessen Zweifel nun völlig verschwunden schienen, schmiegte sich an den Älteren und hatte sofort das Gefühl, als würden ihre Lippen noch mehr miteinander verschmelzen. Auch Jonah entging Chris' s Reaktion nicht und so verstärkte er den Druck auf dessen Lippen und intensivierte so den Kuss. Dies wiederum entlockte Chris ein leichtes Seufzen.

Jonah fühlte sich auf einmal von einem überwältigenden Gefühl gepackt, wie er so noch nicht erlebt hatte. Sicher, er hatte schon die eine oder andere Erfahrung mit Mädchen gemacht, aber das hier fühlte sich völlig anders an. Und obwohl er nicht wusste, was genau das war, wusste er eines ganz genau – er wollte mehr davon! Also verstärkte er den Druck seiner Hände auf die von ihnen belegten Stellen und presste Chris nun geradezu an sich. Als sich ihre Körper dadurch gänzlich berührten, entlockte es Chris ein erneutes Keuchen. Jonah konnte nicht leugnen, dass ihm diese Reaktionen des Jüngeren gefielen und so wollte er auch davon schließlich mehr haben. Daher drückte er ihn schließlich in Richtung des Bettes und schließlich auf dieses drauf. Chris konnte nicht abstreiten, dass es ihn noch immer verwirrte, dass Jonah jetzt tatsächlich so reagierte und dennoch war er mehr als nur glücklich über diese Wendung und so beschloss er, sich dem Älteren vollkommen hinzugeben. Ganz egal, was dieser mit ihm machen würde…

Inzwischen waren ihre Küsse intensiver und heißer geworden und beide keuchten bereits etwas in die Küsse hinein; nicht zuletzt um gleich danach sofort neue Luft in ihre Lungen strömen zu lassen um sich wieder in die nächste Berührung ihrer Lippen stürzen zu können.

Trotz der unglaublichen innerlichen Aufregung, die Chris inzwischen verspürte, löste er jedoch den Kuss und sah den etwas fragend drein blickenden über sich an.

„Was ist?", fragte Jonah mit regelrecht glühender Stimme.

„Ich… nichts… ich meine, es ist schon was... ich…"

In Jonah schien durch das Geschehene etwas aufgeblüht zu sein, das ihn jetzt so einfühlsam gegenüber Chris erschienen ließ; er strich sanft mit seiner Hand über die Wange des Jüngeren und lächelte ihn liebevoll an. Dabei war er erstaunt, wie heiß sich Chris' s Haut anfühlte.

„Was hast du denn?", fragte er nun zärtlich.

Chris schien die Antwort etwas unangenehm zu sein, doch im Blick des Älteren konnte er sehen, dass er keine Angst zu haben brauchte.

„Ich meine nur… Dass ich schwul bin weiß ich, aber für dich ist das das erste Mal und ich möchte einfach nicht, dass du etwas tust, was du anschließend bereuen könntest…"

Im ersten Moment brachten diese Worte Jonah tatsächlich etwas zum Nachdenken, doch schon wenige Augenblicke später war er sich seinem Handeln und seiner Gefühle mehr als nur absolut sicher. Also beugte er sich ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen einfach wieder zu Chris hinunter und küsste ihn. Nicht nur, dass in diesem Kuss sämtliche Leidenschaft der beiden zu stecken schien. Nein, es war sogar so, dass er einen Auftakt für ihren nächsten Schritt darstellte.  
Langsam aber sicher fuhr Jonah nun mit seiner Hand unter Chris' s Shirt, welcher sofort wieder aufkeuchte, diesmal jedoch etwas lauter. Dem Älteren gefiel diese Reaktion noch viel mehr als er erwartet hatte und so fühlte er sich gleich animiert noch weiter zu agieren. Also fuhr seine Hand weiter über die unerwartet zarte Haut des Jüngeren und zwar so weit bis sie schließlich an der Brust angelangt war. Dort angekommen fing er nahezu automatisch an mit einer der beiden kleinen Erhöhungen dort zu spielen. Dadurch beugte Chris seinen Rücken leicht durch und aus einem Seufzen wurde nun ein leises Stöhnen. Innerlich schien Jonah zu triumphieren und sein Wille war gepackt dem Jüngeren noch weitere solcher Reaktionen zu entlocken… oder sogar noch mehr…?

Mittlerweile hatte Jonah wieder von Chris' s Brust abgelassen und sich seinem Bauch zugewandt. Er malte dort mit kreisenden Bewegungen zärtlich imaginäre Muster und Chris zerriss es inzwischen schon fast vor Erregung. Dies merkte auch der Ältere. Darum glitt seine Hand nun noch weiter nach unten. Sie fand ihren Weg entlang an Chris' s Seite, seiner Hüfte und verharrte schließlich auf seinem Oberschenkel. Doch nicht etwa um dort zu bleiben, sondern vielmehr um die Richtung zu wechseln, denn nun glitt Jonah' s Hand immer mehr in Richtung des intimsten Bereichs des Jüngeren, was dieser ihm mit einem stöhnenden Laut signalisierte. Auch in Jonah riefen diese Reaktionen inzwischen solche Erregung hervor, dass er spürte, wie allmählich auch sein Körper vollends auf diese Handlungen reagierte, denn an einer bestimmten Stelle seines Unterkörpers war seine Hose inzwischen schon ziemlich eng geworden.  
Chris stöhnte erneut auf, diesmal noch etwas lauter, als Jonah' s Hand leicht seine eigene wachsende Erregung streifte. Seine Lenden fingen an zu beben und hoben sich fast schon automatisch Jonah' s Hand entgegen.

„Hah", stöhnte Chris schließlich, „bitte… hör nicht auf…!"

Im Gegenteil, dachte sich der Ältere und machte sich nun an der Hose des Jüngeren zu schaffen. Blitzschnell hatte er diese geöffnet und zog sie Chris nun langsam aus.  
Dieser war plötzlich erneut von Unsicherheit gepackt und wollte nach der Hand des anderen greifen, als Jonah ihn jedoch in einen erneuten tiefen und heißen Kuss zog. Von seinen Lippen wanderte er dann Chris' s Hals entlang und wieder zurück zu dessen Ohr.

„Vertrau mir", hauchte Jonah in sein Ohr hinein, was Chris erschaudern ließ.

Ehe er sich versah, hatte Jonah ihm die Hose nun auch schon ganz ausgezogen und so lag Chris nun nur noch in Shirt und Boxershorts auf seinem Bett. Über ihm der Junge, für den er schon so lange so viel mehr empfand, als es je ein Wort hätte beschreiben können. Und so konnte er sein Glück nun auch kaum fassen, als Jonah' s Hand den Weg in seine Shorts fand und dort schließlich begann ihn zu berühren, zu streicheln, ihn sanft zu verwöhnen. Chris glaubte fast Sterne zu sehen und er spürte, dass er das so nicht mehr lange aushalten würde. Daher packte er des Älteren Shirtkragen zog sich damit etwas zu ihm hoch und hauchte ihm etwas entgegen.

„Bitte… Ich halte es nicht mehr lange aus. Bitte komm… komm zu mir."

Jonah' s Augen schienen auf einmal heller vor Freude und Glück zu leuchten als jeder Stern und so kam er Chris' s Bitte schließlich nach.  
Er zog ihm die Boxershorts aus, öffnete seine eigene Hose und positionierte sich so vor Chris, wie er glaubte, dass es am angenehmsten für ihn sei. Die Frage ob er das wirklich tun sollte erübrigte sich, als er in Chris' s Augen sah und dort ein ganz besonderes Funkeln entdeckte. Und eben dieses Funkeln beteuerte ihm, dass es gar nicht anders ging; denn sie wollten einander unbedingt!  
Und so nahm er Chris' s Hüfte, hob sie an und drückte sein erregtes Glied an den Jüngeren. Dieser musste sich zwingen nicht zu sehr auf Jonah' s Männlichkeit zu starren. Doch sein rotes Gesicht verriet ihn wie bereits zuvor.

„Gefällt dir was du siehst?", fragte Jonah mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln.

Chris lächelte ebenfalls und antwortete mit einem Stöhnen in der Stimme: „Ja… Aber es wäre schön, wenn ich dich nicht nur sehen, sondern auch noch mehr spüren könnte…"

„Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl", sagte Jonah daraufhin halb witzelnd und presste sich nun gegen Chris' s Unterleib. Dieser schrie leise auf, als er spürte, wie Jonah Stück für Stück in ihn eindrang.

Auch für Jonah war es ein unglaubliches Gefühl. Chris fühlte sich unglaublich heiß und eng an und er war sich sicher, dass er diesem extremen Gefühl nicht lange standhalten würde.

Schließlich war er vollkommen in Chris drin und für einen Moment verharrten sie so. Doch dann fing Jonah an sich langsam zu bewegen und Chris' s und seine eigene Reaktion brachten ihn schon sehr bald dazu sich immer schneller zu bewegen. Und nicht nur sein Tempo, sondern auch die Intensität seiner Stöße verstärkte sich und inzwischen glaubte auch er bald ein Delirium erreicht zu haben.  
Chris' s Stöhnen wurde immer lauter und auch Jonah konnte seine Lust nun nicht mehr länger verbergen.

„Chris…hah…ich…kann es nicht mehr- hah- lange….", brachte er stöhnend hervor.

„Ich auch nicht…hah…"

„Was…hah… soll ich tun…?"

„Hah… komm… komm in mir…bitte"

Und so tat es Jonah dann auch. Als ihn plötzlich eine enorme Welle der Lust erreichte und er glaubte zu zerspringen, geschah es auch schon und er ergoss sich heiß in den Körper des Jüngeren. Im selben Moment konnte auch Chris sich nun nicht mehr halten und kam ebenfalls und sein Sperma verteilte sich auf seinem Bauch und der Bettwäsche. Dann sackte Jonah über ihm zusammen.

Sie beide brauchten einen Moment um wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

Schließlich zog sich Jonah aus dem Jüngeren zurück und ließ sich neben ihm aufs Bett fallen. So lagen sie dort eine Weile.

Chris war ziemlich still geworden und gerade wollte Jan Ola ihn fragen ob alles in Ordnung sei, als der Jüngere plötzlich das Wort ergriff.

„Bereust du es?"

Erst sah Jonah ihn etwas verwirrt an, doch dann lächelte er sanft, beugte sich über Chris und küsste ihm auf die Stirn.

„Nein. Ich bereue nichts… Nicht eine einzige Sekunde."

In diesem Moment konnte man die Steine regelrecht hören, als sie von Chris' s Herz abfielen. Überglücklich drehte er sich auf die Seite zu dem Älteren und schmiegte sich wärmesuchend an ihn. Dieser legte seinen Arm um ihn und zog ihn noch dichter an sich heran.

Und so schliefen die beiden schließlich erschöpft aber glücklich gemeinsam ein.

10


End file.
